Before The Horror
by Ava the Book Worm
Summary: What really happened before the events of The Rocky Horror Picture Show? Why was Frank sent to Earth? And why did Riff Raff hate Frank so much? These questions and more are explored in Before The Horror. NOTE: Story is on hiatus at the moment.
1. Chapter 1: An Interruption

**Before the Horror**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rocky Horror whatsoever. Richard O'Brien and Fox do._

Frank felt a pair of lips caress his inner thigh, he moaned in response. Another pair of lips found their way to his neck and Frank lifted his hand to the owner's chest; it was a man. He let his hand slide down the man's chest and even further until he heard the man give a quick gasp.

_Definitely male_, Frank quietly chuckled.

There were many more moans emitted from various places on the bed. The silken sheets made rustling noises whenever someone moved. The lips that had been at Frank's thigh carefully moved over and Frank moaned loudly. Suddenly the door flew open, filling the darkened room with bright light.

The lips slipped off of Frank and the man pulled himself out of Frank's hand. He cried out in frustration and sat up. He was blinded for a few minutes and could only hear shrill screaming and feel soft skin brushing up against him. He blinked furiously in an attempt to regain his sight. Whoever had just barged in was dead; _no one _interrupted the prince when he was with his playmates.

"Prince Frank!" A voice boomed from the doorway.

Frank's eyes had finally adjusted to the light and he found that he was in front of the group of cowering playmates. He glared at them, angered that they did not rush to protect their prince, but rather offered him as a sort of sacrifice. He turned his anger toward the figure in the doorway. From the outline, he could tell that it was a guard.

_Not anymore_, Frank thought as he narrowed his eyes.

"Prince Frank!" The guard shouted once more.

"I'm right here!" Frank growled and slid off the bed. He found his discarded robe and slipped it on.

"Your highness," the guard bowed.

Frank was impatient, "Oh just get on with it!"

The guard straighted up immediately, "The queen requests your presence in the throne room at once."

Fury struck Frank and turned his face red. So it was his mother's fault that his orgy was ruined and now she expected him to go visit her? Frank crossed his arms.

"Tell her that I am much too busy and she will just have to wait," He said and turned on his heel to head back to the bed.

"The queen thought you might decline, so she took the liberty of issuing you a punishment."

Frank scoffed, "Mummy would never punish me."

"Are you so sure, your highness?"

The guard whistled and more guards appeared behind him. They all marched in, avoiding Frank, and seized his court lovers. All he could do was watch in disbelief as they dragged the struggling lovers out of the bedroom.

After Frank heard the door to his chambers slam shut, his manservant, Otho, rushed in. Otho bowed to the prince and looked up at him in panic.

"Your highness what just--"

"Dress me," Frank ordered.

"Yes, Prince Frank," he bowed again.

Otho followed Frank through the sitting room and into Frank's walk-in closet. Frank was lost in his thoughts and had a shocked expression plastered on his face. He could not believe that his mother would do such a thing. He was his mother's only child, she always gave him everything he wanted. She would never punish him for fear that he would leave, just like his father. When he had decided that he wanted to dress like a woman after watching a movie imported from the planet Earth, she was the one to give him his first pair of heels and order the rest of Transylvania to dress the same. When he wanted to become a scientist, she was the one who bribed the best school in Transylvania to accept him and threatened them to make sure he graduated top of his class.

_Oh, Mummy, why?_ A tear rolled down his cheek.

Otho handed him a handkerchief which he absently accepted and dabbed away the lone tear with it.

"Have I smudged my make-up?" He asked Otho.

"No, your highness. It looks perfect, just like you."

"Thank you, Otho."

"Would you like me to go with you?"

"No," he tossed his hair and sighed, "this is something that I must do alone."

He looked at himself in his three-way mirror. Otho had put him in a red velvet corset, black underwear, fishnets, fingerless red gloves and his favorite shiny black stilettos. He blew a kiss at his reflection before turning back to Otho.

"I shall return within the hour. I intend to make my visit with her short," Frank announced as he walked out of the closet.

He made his way to the door and turned around to face Otho. He ran a finger under the manservant's chin and gave him a seductive smile. Otho's eyes widened and Frank leaned in close. He looked down to see that a bulge had grown in Otho's pants. He chuckled victoriously before pulling away and walking out the door. He loved the effect he had on others, and he loved leaving them dying for more.

Frank strutted down the great hall exuding utter confidence. As he finally approached the throne room he spotted a few of his groupies standing in front of the giant oak doors. They squealed when they saw him and rushed up to him. They bowed and giggled nervously before holding out pads of paper and pens to him.

Frank ran into his groupies wherever he went; he had groupies scattered across all the planets in the galaxy. Everyone might as well have been one of his groupies, though most refused to show it. Frank was such a big flirt that no one could help but feel some sort of attraction to him, even if they hated his selfish and arrogant manner.

"Oh, Prince Frank, would you please give me your autograph?" One girl cried.

"Of course," He winked at her and took her pen and paper. "Who should I make this out to?"

"Annabelle," She replied softly, mesmerized by his hazel eyes. "That's me."

"That's a pretty name for a _very _pretty girl," He handed her back her pad and pen.

She giggled and looked down in embarrassment. He reached out and took her chin in his hand. He studied her face for a few minutes, deciding what to do with her. She had soft facial features, strawberry blond hair, and green eyes. Her figure was quite nice as well and she, overall, pleased Frank.

"Why don't you stop by my chambers this evening?" He asked in a seductive tone. "I think I may have a job for you."

"I'll be there," her eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Good," He let go of her chin and walked through the crowd.

He heard jealous bickering begin as he walked away. Two guards were stationed at the doors and opened them as they saw Frank approaching. Before he walked in, he looked back once more at the groupies.

"Oh, Annabelle!" He called.

"Yes?" She stepped forward.

He lifted his hand and blew her a kiss. She fainted almost immediately and the other groupies refused to catch her as she fell. They glared at her unconscious body and Frank grew a satisfied smile on his face.

_You are so naughty, Frank,_ he thought to himself as the doors closed behind him.


	2. Chapter 2: Tradition

**Chapter Two: Tradition**

Now because everyone wanted Frank, and not everyone could have him, there were bound to be some who held a resentment toward the prince that stemmed from frustration. This was partially the case with General Riff Raff. He wanted the prince just as much as the next Transylvanian, but the prince had hardly ever looked at him, much less wanted him in return. So Riff Raff opted to hate the prince--which wasn't that hard when one looked at Frank's shallow personality. His anger did not only come from rejection though, he was also extremely jealous of Frank. Frank had everything handed to him on a silver platter and Riff Raff had always had to work for whatever he wanted. Frank had a sex appeal that made everyone long for him while Riff Raff was seen as repulsive and moody by most people.

All of these factors were what lead Riff Raff to come up with a plan to make Frank suffer. He had spent months sneaking around the Furter family's personal library, trying to dig up something to blackmail Frank with when he came upon a book that spoke of a Furter tradition that was required for all male Furters to complete before ascending the throne. The queen would have forgotten of course, the scatter-brain that she was, and he took it upon himself to remind her.

Riff Raff stood in front of the stairs that the throne sat on. The queen's face had grown white upon hearing what the tradition entailed. Riff Raff knew she had no choice but to make Frank fulfill it, but it seemed like a very painful decision for her to have to make.

"Are you very sure of this?" She asked quietly.

"Yes, your majesty," Riff Raff nodded. "There is no other way that he can be accepted as the true ruler of our beloved galaxy if he does not--"

He was cut off by the doors to the throne room opening. He turned to see that the prince had entered. The announcer drew in a deep breath, ready to announce Frank's arrival, but Frank silenced him with a look. Riff Raff stepped to the side of the red carpet that led up to the throne and waited for the prince to come strutting down it.

"Frankie!" The queen squealed in delight.

The queen was a rather tiny thing with a pile of black hair on top of her head, pale skin, and small, pointed features. She was wearing a brilliant white corset with gold embroidery, white fishnets and white sparkly heels. Her crown of thunderbolts was securely fastened to her head. She was almost as attractive as Frank but he had gotten most of his looks from his father who had fled the court before Frank was born.

"What do you want?" Frank placed his hands on his hips.

The queen's smile fell and she whimpered a little.

"Well?"

"Don't be upset, sweetie," the queen pleaded.

Lord DeLordy, the queen's cousin, stepped out from behind the throne. He had been just as excited at the news of the Furter tradition as Riff Raff. DeLordy was well aware that if Frank did not return then he would get the crown.

"You," Frank snarled and widened his eyes. "This is all your fault, isn't it? Where did you send them?"

"It was for your own good, Prince _Frankie_," DeLordy said mockingly. "Your mother has banished your court lovers to the planet Transgender. You won't need them where _you're _going."

"Going?" Frank's brow furrowed in confusion. He made his way up to the throne and looked down at his mother. "Mummy, what is he talking about?"

"Well...you see, Frankie, there's a tradition in our family," she explained. "You're going to have to go on a little..._trip _for a while."

"You must conquer a planet in order to be the next rightful heir to the throne," DeLordy said with a wicked smile.

Frank looked back and forth between the two of them. The queen had stopped paying attention to the conversation and was focused on Frankie's legs. Riff Raff felt a presence beside him and looked out of the corner of his eye to see that his sister, Lieutenant Magenta, had joined him. He inconspicuously stroked her hand with a finger.

"You can't be serious!" Frank cried.

"Everything has already been arranged," DeLordy's wicked smile grew. "You will leave on a private ship accompanied by General Riff Raff and Lieutenant Magenta."

Riff Raff and Magenta stepped forward and bowed in sync.

"There will be a small fleet of ships traveling around yours," DeLordy continued. "Soldiers will be aboard those ships. Your destination will be planet Earth."

"_Earth?!_" Frank shouted. "Mummy, you wouldn't really send me away...would you?"

The queen brought her attention to Frank's heart broken face. She stood up, only coming up to his chest, and reached up to comfortingly put her hand on his cheek.

"It's the law, Frankie," her lower lip trembled. "I can't change the law."

"_You're the queen!_" He said, enraged.

The queen shrank back, lost her balance, and fell back into the throne. She put her face in her hands and began to sob. Riff Raff's mouth twitched, like he wanted to smile, and Magenta coughed into her hand to hide a snicker. DeLordy knelt beside the throne, trying to comfort the upset queen. Frank stomped a heel and ran out of the throne room crying. It was the disaster Riff Raff had always dreamed of, and he was loving every second of it.


	3. Chapter 3: Unforseen Accident

**Chapter Three: Unforeseen Accident**

All Frank did for the first few days of the journey to Earth was lie on his bed, in the dark, and wallow in his misery. He did not eat anything, when the queen asked to talk with him on the communication portal, he refused, and he would not let Riff Raff or Magenta into his room. Riff Raff just passed it off as the prince being over-dramatic, but Magenta was worried. If anything were to happen to the prince, she and Riff Raff would be severely punished.

"Brother," Magenta said as she entered the control room, "are you certain that it was wise of you to seek revenge on the prince?"

"I can't believe you think so little of me, Sister," Riff Raff replied, keeping his eyes on the screen in front of him. "I am not seeking revenge on Prince Frank, I am merely trying to--"

There was a sudden tremor that shook the entire ship and knocked Riff Raff and Magenta to the floor.

"We're under attack!" Magenta cried.

"No!" Riff Raff hit a blue button close to him, the screen he had been looking at transformed into a window. "It's meteors!"

Giant gray rocks flew past the window and loud banging noises sounded every few seconds, shaking the ship even more. Riff Raff and Magenta struggled to get up and steady themselves. When they had managed to get themselves buckled into their control stations they began to frantically push buttons and pull levers.

"Engage hyper-speed!" Riff Raff shouted.

"Engaging!" Magenta hit a giant red button in the center of her control panel.

The door to the control room suddenly slid open and there stood a most shaken-up and angry Prince Frank. He meant to yell something at Magenta and Riff Raff, but was thrown to the floor by the hyper-speed propelling the ship forward. There was complete silence for a few minutes as the ship flew through the meteor shower. Finally all the chaos came to an end when Riff Raff pulled hard on a silver lever and everyone jerked back as the ship came to a complete stop. It took a while for them all to catch their breath and right themselves, and when they did it was Frank who spoke first.

"_What the bloody hell just happened?!_" Frank screamed at the siblings.

"It would seem that we flew directly into a meteor shower," Riff Raff explained.

"Are you all right, Prince Frank?" Magenta asked blankly.

"No, I'm not," he pouted. "I'm goddess knows how far from home, stuck on a ship without my servants or lovers, and heading to a strange planet."

"We are very sorry for your distress, your highness. Is there anything we can do to help?"

Frank was thoughtful for a moment, then he slowly turned his gaze to Magenta. He walked over to her, a smile on his lips and a hunger in his eyes. He reached out and ran a finger the side of her face, her face remained emotionless.

"Well, there is _one_ thing..." He let the finger run down her neck and head toward her chest.

"We are part of the Transylvanian Royal Guard," Riff Raff shook with anger. "Not your group of court lovers."

Frank let his hand drop and met Riff Raff's eyes.

"May I remind you that it is your prince to whom you are speaking," Frank said through his teeth. "Another outburst like that will earn you--"

"Frankie? Frankie?" A high-pitched frantic voice came from the communication portal.

"Mummy?" Frank rushed over to the diamond-shaped screen.

"Oh, Frankie, are you alright?" The queen squinted in search for scratches or bruising on Frank's face.

"I-I think so," Frank lifted hand to his head. "Though I do feel a tad light-headed."

"Poor baby," the queen pouted sympathetically. "Have Magenta bring you something nice in bed."

"Can't I just come home, Mummy?"

"I'm afraid not, sweetie. You don't have enough energy left after using the hyper-speed to go anywhere but Earth."

Frank glared at her through the screen before pulling the lever and disconnecting the communication. He stormed out of the control room, slamming the door behind him. Riff Raff hurriedly re-connected the communication, mumbling profanities aimed at the prince.

"General Riff Raff?" The queen asked, surprised. "But where has my Frankie gone?"

"I'm afraid he does not wish to speak with you right now," Riff Raff said impatiently. "Do you know what has become of the other ships?"

The queen sighed and ignored Riff Raff's question, "It really isn't any fun here without him. No one else can quite _move _the way he can...," she trailed off, letting her mind wander to memories of her incestuous relationship with her son.

"Yes, but what of the other ships?"

Commander Graves appeared on the screen and whispered something into the queen's ear, disrupting her wandering thoughts which made her none too happy.

"Yes, yes, yes," she shooed the soldier away and turned back to Riff Raff. "They survived."

The commander quickly reappeared and whispered something else in her ear.

"Oh! Oops!" She giggled. "I meant they _died_."

"Should we continue with our original plan, even without back-up?"

"Um, I'm not sure," the queen looked back at the commander who leaned down to whisper in her ear but she pushed him away. "Just tell him yourself!"

She stood up and walked off the screen allowing the commander to sit in front of the screen.

"General Riff Raff," the commander began. "I would like to commend you and your sister on your quick-thinking. The protective shields on your ships were no match for those meteors. Your success and efforts in saving the prince will be well rewarded, I'm sure."

"Frankie can handle that," the queen giggled off-screen.

"A reward will not be necessary, Commander," Riff Raff said, monotone. "We live to serve the crown."

"Very well," the commander nodded. "As for your next move, we do not think it is wise for you to go on with your mission until you have some sort of back-up. We will not be able to send another fleet as large as the one you have, and the only available soldiers have not completed their training yet. We will send down what we can once the training has been completed."

"How long will that take?" Riff Raff asked wearily.

"About one year."

Riff Raff had only meant to make the prince suffer for a month or two at most; he did not expect to have to suffer along with Frank.

"That is, of course, unless we find some volunteers willing to help," the commander said.

"Volunteers?"

"Yes. Earth is no match for our sophisticated technology, so all you really need is a group of Transylvanians who know how to control our machinery."

Riff Raff's mouth twisted into a smile. So there was hope!

"How long would it take to send volunteers down?"

"About two to three months."

"What shall we do while we wait for our back-up?"

"You will need to keep yourselves inconspicuous. Find someplace habitable, some Earthling clothes, and avoid any unnecessary contact with the people of Earth. Most of all, keep the prince safe."

"Of course," Riff Raff nodded.

"We will keep in contact. Good luck."

"Tell Frankie to call me on this thing when he gets out of his mood," the queen leaned down so she was in the screen. "Tell him that Mummy misses him and is hurt that he is so displeased with her. I remember the day he lost his virginity..."

The screen went black. Riff Raff turned to his sister, they lifted their hands in unison and rolled their elbows together. They dropped their arms and went to the window, watching as the blue planet Earth came into view.


	4. Chapter 4: Earth

**Chapter Four: Earth**

_Author's Note: I just wanted to thank you for the kind reviews. Enjoy!_

The ship landed rather roughly behind what appeared to be a castle. Frank had grown a little more contented with going to Earth now that he could enjoy himself instead of trying to kill everyone. He began to fantasize about all the new playmates he would encounter. He'd seen enough imported movies from the planet to know what Earth people looked like and could hardly wait to get started on them.

There was a soft knock on his door.

"Come in!" He called from where he lounged on his bed.

Magenta entered into the room, "We have arrive, master."

The new term was part of the roles each of them had taken in order to blend in with Earth people in case they needed to come in contact with them. Riff Raff had spent the remainder of the trip studying up on Earth culture and found that the best roles for them were two servants and a master. Frank wanted another part to his title though, and decided on 'doctor'. Riff Raff begrudgingly agreed to let Frank have the name, even though he was the most qualified for it.

"Marvelous!" Frank slid off the bed and followed Magenta out to the opened door of the ship.

Riff Raff stood at the bottom of the ramp that led down to the ground. Magenta walked down it to join him, and both of them turned to watch Frank descend. He drew in a deep breath of Earth air and found it to be quite pleasant. Then he slowly strutted down the ramp, looking around him as he went. The sky was a light pink, there was green grass everywhere, and if he squinted, Frank could spot something that resembled a town in the distance. The planet so far looked absolutely boring. Where were the bright lights, loud music, and crowds he had heard about?

_I hope the earthlings aren't as dull as their planet_, Frank thought.

"Is that where we'll be staying?" Frank pointed to the castle.

"Yes, master," Riff Raff nodded slowly. "Shall we go inside?"

"I suppose...but when are we going to meet some earthlings?"

"We must avoid them unless it is necessary for us to--"

"What am I supposed to do with myself then?" Frank whined.

Riff Raff sighed and gave a weary look to his sister, she comfortingly stroked the back of his hand.

"Well?" Frank asked impatiently.

Perhaps if the prince got a playmate he would leave the siblings alone. One earthling couldn't do them much harm and if Riff Raff was careful enough in selecting them it could work to their advantage; they could let them in on what the mores of Earth culture were. Besides, it was just much easier to give into Frank than to go against him.

"I may be able to arrange something," he said. "But you must be patient, master."

"Aren't I always?" Frank gave them a look of innocence before walking across the field to the castle.

...

Night fell on the castle, just as Riff Raff had finished moving in Frank's trunks; Frank was beginning to take advantage of the roles they had chosen. Riff Raff stood in the doorway of the bedroom Frank had chosen, breathing heavily.

"Is—is that all, master?" Riff Raff watched Frank dust off a full-length mirror and begin to check himself out in it.

"Yes," Frank winked at his reflection.

Riff Raff breathed a sigh of relief and went to leave.

"Hold on a moment," Frank stopped him. "I almost forgot."

Riff Raff's hands clutched into fists at his sides. The prince disappeared into a closet and reappeared with a two outfits on hangers. One was a black suit, the other was a black dress with a white apron. Frank walked over to Riff Raff and handed him the suit.

"I found them while you were bringing up my things," he said. "They'll make you seem more _authentic_."

"How can you be so sure that these are what Earth servants wear?" Riff Raff asked through his teeth, struggling to control his anger.

"I saw it in one of their films," Frank said. "Which reminds me: you'll want to put cloth around your shoulders."

"Why?"

"Because male Earth servants are hunchbacks."

Riff Raff's shook with anger, "And what will you be wearing?"

"My normal wear, of course," he chuckled as though it were the most ridiculous question he'd ever been asked. "You wouldn't expect me to wear _rags_, would you?"

"_You spoiled, arrogant child!_" Riff Raff screamed.

Frank narrowed his eyes and slapped the fuming general across the face sending him to the floor. The prince continued to kick Riff Raff in the stomach until Magenta heard the ruckus and came rushing up the stairs. She ran over to the two men and tried to pull Frank away from her brother.

"Please, Prince Frank!" She cried.

Frank finally stopped and settled for a burning glare. Riff Raff crawled up against the banister and held his stomach.

"I will ask you to control your brother, Magenta," Frank kept his eyes on the wounded general. "He has a temper that will not be allowed in my household."

"Please forgive my brother, master," Magenta let go of Frank's arm. "If there is anything we can do to correct the situation..."

Frank looked back and forth between the siblings, forming a plan in his head. He knew exactly how to inflict an emotional pain on Riff Raff and get the earthling he wanted so badly. He smiled seductively at Magenta and leaned in to place his lips on hers. The kiss was soft at first and then became more passionate as Frank pulled Magenta's body to his. He pulled away after a few minutes, his arm still around Magenta.

"Riff Raff," Frank threw an evil smile at him. "You will go out in search of the earthling you have promised me. I will stay here and _attend _to your sister." He chuckled sinisterly.

Magenta kept her eyes trained on the ground while Frank pulled her into his room. After the door was shut, Riff Raff slowly pulled himself up. His hate for the prince was at its peak; he wanted nothing more than to see the prince dead. He contemplated storming into the bedroom and swiftly offing the prince with the knife he kept in his suit. No, his sister would be accused as an accomplice and both of them would wind up hanging; there was no way they could run from the Royal Guard. Perhaps there would be an accident once they decided to take over this pitiful planet.

_Yes, an _accident_, _thought Riff Raff.

He quickly changed into the butler outfit. He would play along with Frank for now...but when the time was right he would strike quick and deep. He walked out of the house fantasizing about all of the different ways to kill.


	5. Chapter 5: Columbia

**Chapter Five: Columbia**

**Disclaimer: (A/N: I am so bad about putting these up) Fox and the amazing Ritz own everything in this fabulous little universe known as Rocky Horror. **

Magenta dressed herself in the dimly lit bedroom while Frank lounged on the bed with a cigarette between his lips. He seemed very satisfied with himself and although Magenta could not say that she hadn't enjoyed her time with the prince, it made her sick. Once she had on her new outfit she turned back to face Frank. He raised his eyebrows as he took her in.

"May I go now, Master?" She asked.

"Where is the accent I told you to use?" He ignored her question.

She sighed and repeated angrily in a heavy German accent, "May I go now, Master?"

Frank squealed in delight, "Oh that really makes all the difference! You are a true Earth maid now. You may go."

Magenta bowed and walked out of the room. She walked up the banister, clutching to it like she was afraid that she might fall down if she let go. She disgusted by the arrogance and selfishness of the prince. He had no right to take advantage of his status the way he did. It bothered her that someday he would rule her beloved planet. It also bothered her that he had made her feel so..._wonderful_ when she should have been repulsed by him.

She dug her nails into the wood, becoming increasingly aggravated by what had just happened. She hoped that her brother would return soon. Thinking about him, about how much he loved her and wanted to protect her, seemed to calm her down. She slowly let go of the banister and walked down the stairs.

It seemed like days to Magenta until her brother walked in. She had fallen asleep beside the door while waiting for him to return. She jolted awake when the door opened and saw her brother come in with a tiny female girl skipping behind him. Magenta looked at her brother while he closed the door.

"You should really get a car," the girl said in a squeaky voice. "We musta walked ten miles to get here! Your friend better tip well."

Magenta and Riff Raff exchanged a sinister smile.

"I apologize for the long journey," Riff Raff replied in a monotone voice.

She sighed, "It's alright."

The girl was thin and short with long brown hair she kept in a ponytail. She was wearing some sort of uniform that consisted of a dark blue jacket, pants, and a matching hat. On her feet she wore a pair of shiny black tap shoes and wore white gloves on her hands. Magenta was very amused by the girl's appearance and wondered what Frank's reaction would be; she obviously wasn't what Frank would be expecting. Riff Raff noticed had come out from his room and was standing at the banister, watching the girl with a smirk on his lips.

"Well," the girl put her hands on her hips, "where is he?"

"Right here," Frank purred.

The girl slowly turned around at the sound of the voice. Her mouth opened like she was going to say something but all that came out was air. Frank gave a low chuckle and strutted down the stairs. He kept his eyes on the girl who's face seemed to be frozen in a mixture of shock and awe. He slowly walked up to her, looking her up and down.

"What charming clothing you have," he commented. "Tell me, what is your name?"

"C-Columbia," she managed to whisper.

"That's a pretty name...for a pretty girl, I might add," he winked.

Columbia giggled, "It's my stage name."

"You're an actress?" Frank asked excitedly.

"No, I'm a dancer."

Riff Raff cut in, "I believe she is called a 'telegram girl'. She was hoping that you tip well."

"You don't hafta tip me, really."

"Oh, but I _want _to. You'll find that a tip very generously," Frank slid an arm around her waist. "Why don't we go up to my room so you can give me my, erm, _telegram_."

Columbia looked up at him and smiled brightly, "I'd love to."

Frank smiled and led the giggled Columbia up to his room, shutting the door behind him.

"Vell?" Magenta turned to her brother. "Vhat is this planet like?"

Riff Raff tilted his head, "What is wrong with your voice, Sister?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed. That was all she needed to do for Riff Raff to figure it out.

"Ve must play along. I do not vant a repeat of the incident this afternoon. Promise me that you vill keep your anger under control."

Riff Raff lifted a hand to his sister's cheek, "I promise."

"Good. Now tell me vhat you saw vhen you vent out looking for the girl."

"Well, the sky seems to have changed color. It went from the pink shade that we saw when we landed to a dark blue, just like on Transsexual."

"How fascinating," Magenta whispered.

"Yes, and it appears that we have landed a few miles from a town called Denton. It is Earth's 'home of happiness'..."

They talked deep into the night, eventually going to bed in a vacant room they found. They fell asleep to the sounds of moaning seeping through the walls from what they assumed could only be Frank's bedroom.

...

A few days passed by without any disturbance in the castle. Frank and Columbia stayed in the bedroom, only calling for one of the siblings over the communication portals that Riff Raff had installed. Riff Raff spent time hunched over his notebooks, working on his newest experiment. Though he wasn't known for it, Riff Raff was a scientist. He had gone to the same school as Frank on a scholarship. He was truly brilliant, perhaps even more brilliant than Frank, but because Frank was the prince he got all the attention on the silly little experiments that he worked on.

Magenta spent her time reading cookbooks and trying to learn new recipes that would please Prince Frank. That was exactly what she was doing when the communication portal beeped. She walked up to it and saw the commander staring back at her.

"Lieutenant Magenta," the commander nodded.

"Commander," Magenta nodded slowly in return.

"I am transmitting to inform you that your stay on planet Earth will be longer than anticipated."

"How much longer?" She asked nervously.

The commander paused for a moment.

"You will be there for a total of about two years."

"Two years," She repeated in a whisper. "Vhat is the reason behind this?"

"That is a strange accent, Lieutenant," the commander commented.

Magenta ignored the comment and waited anxiously for an answer to her question.

"Well--"

"Is that my Frankie?" The queen pushed the commander off the screen and sat down.

"I am afraid that it is only me, your majesty," Magenta bowed to the screen.

"Oh," the queen pouted disappointedly. "Was Commander Graves telling you about my little..._mistake_?"

"Yes, your majesty. Vhat has happened that requires us to stay on Earth for so long?"

"Nice accent, Lieutenant," the queen complimented.

"Thank you, your most grand Furter," Magenta bowed. "But--"

"Oh, yes, yes. You want to know about the war."

"Var?!" Magenta cried.

"Well...you must be aware of the galaxy of Prudentia. You know, where no one is allowed to have sex until they're married and they can't get married until they are thirty, blah, blah, blah!"

"Yes..."

"Well I was there to sign some sort of peace treaty or something and while I was there I saw this delicious piece of Prundentian—Frankie would have approved---and we had an amazing romp under the bed sheets...." The queen trailed off.

"It was the prince of Prudentia, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was! How did you guess? Oh, goddess, he was so skilled, I'm surprised he was a virgin."

Magenta stared at the queen in utter disbelief. Frank had obviously gotten whatever little brain he had from his run-away father.

"Anyway, needless to say that it did _not _go over well with the king and, um, they sort of called of the treaty and declared war. There you have it. Can I speak with Frankie now?"

"Of course, your majesty," Magenta bowed one last time. "I will disconnect you here and reconnect you up in his room."

"Thank you, Lieutenant!"

Magenta pulled down on the lever, took a moment to breathe, and then let out a tremendous scream. It did not take long for Riff Raff to come running into the kitchen, ready to fight. He saw Magenta standing there, her shoulders rising up and down as she breathed heavily.

"What is wrong, Sister?" Riff Raff rushed over to her and placed his hands on her arms.

Frank came in wearing his teal silk robe, and Columbia followed close behind him just barely slipping on a baby pink silk robe. He looked around and only saw the two siblings standing in the middle of the kitchen.

"Who screamed?" Columbia asked, clutching Frank's arm.

"I would assume it was Magenta," Frank said, clearly annoyed. "She must have forgotten that some people are trying to _enjoy_ themselves."

"Magenta," Riff Raff ignored the prince and Columbia. "What's wrong?"

The communication portal beeped before Magenta could respond.

"Lieutenant, I am growing impatient. I want to see Frankie!" The queen's voice echoed in the kitchen.

"Mummy?" Frank walked over to the portal, Columbia still clinging to his robe.

"Frankie!" The queen squealed. "How are you, sweetie? How's Earth?"

Columbia's nails digging into his arm stopped him from answering. He looked down at her, she looked up at him, confused and frightened.

"What's goin' on here?" She asked in a small voice. "What are you?"

"Who is that, sweetie?" The queen tried to see around Frank, making her bump her head on the glass screen.

"Um, Mummy dearest, would you mind waiting for just a moment? I'll transmit back as soon as I've...taken care of something," Frank didn't even wait for a response, he pulled the lever, ending the transmission. He turned to Magenta and Riff Raff.

"What are we going to do about her?" He pointed to Columbia.

"Why don't you go back to your room, master?" Riff Raff suggested. "Persuasiveness is one of your many talents."

A smile spread across Frank's face.

"Frank, I want to know what's goin' on!" Columbia whined.

"Of course, baby," He looked down at the girl and cooed. "Let's go back to bed."

The two walked out of the room, and Riff Raff turned his attention back to Magenta.

"Now tell me," He ordered.

She sighed and told him the new information she had just received. Needless to say it did not go over very well with the general. Pots and pans were thrown around the room and created quite a ruckus. Frank and Columbia must have heard the noise, but they were busy creating noises of their own.

**Author's Note: Riff Raff and Magenta seem to have been hogging the spotlight for a few chapters now. But I suppose it is alright because Frank and Columbia will be taking over for a little while now. REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6: Frank N Furter, King of Drama

**Chapter Six: Frank N Furter, King of Drama  
**

_Disclaimer: Fox and Ritz do the owning 'round here. I am just a humble fan._

Frank kissed his way down Columbia's neck, her fingers tangled in his hair, pulling him closer.

"Y-you said you'd tell me w-what's goin' on," she stuttered.

His lips froze just below her collarbone and he slowly brought his head up.

"You would rather _talk _with me than have _fun_ with me?" Frank asked in disbelief.

Columbia slid herself into a sitting position, trying to slow her racing heart.

"I wanna know," she said, avoiding his eyes.

She was afraid that he was part of some sort of mob or cult, and if that was case she wanted to get the hell away as soon as possible. No matter how handsome he was, no matter how sexy his voice was, no matter how amazing the sex was...she shook her head; she'd been spacing out again. Frank's face was suddenly inches from her own.

"Well, if you must," he smiled deviously. "I just so happen to be a prince."

"Really?" Columbia whispered excitedly.

"Yes," he leaned in and gently put his lips to hers and then pulled away. "I'm the prince of Transylvania."

"Where's that in Europe?"

Frank sighed and rolled his eyes.

"It's not in..._Europe_, whatever that is. It is a galaxy, light years away."

She mouthed an 'oh', Frank took this opportunity to kiss her again. He pulled away and started on her neck like before while she came to the realization of what he was. She gasped and weakly tried to push him off her.

"G-get off of me!" She cried.

In between kisses he said, "You don't really want me to, do you?"

"You're some f-freaky alien thing!"

He growled and lifted his head from her stomach to meet her eyes, "Do remember that you are speaking to a _prince_, Columbia. I will not be insulted by a pathetic little earthling girl."

She slid out from under him and quickly closed up her robe before he could do anything else.

"I won't just wait around for you to conduct your weird experiments on me. I'm goin' to the FBI...or the army...or both! So you just better watch out, Mister Alien!"

She backed her way up to the door, Frank's eyes were wide and he stood up. Her hand was on the doorknob when he rushed at her, pinning her to the door. She was too shocked and frightened to struggle.

"You aren't going anywhere," He said in a low whisper.

"Please let me go! I was just jokin' around about the FBI. I promise I won't tell anyone if you just let me go!" She pleaded.

Frank watched her eyes for a moment, deciding what his next move would be. He let go of her arms and moved away from her. She was so surprised that she waited to see what he was going to do.

"You may go," He said, looking at her. "I cannot keep you here against your will. I just...I'm just so lonely, Columbia. As a prince, you can never seem to find someone who truly loves you, only sycophants who pretend. I was hoping that on Earth there would be..." He let out a sob, and turned his back on her.

Her heart broke at that moment; she couldn't bear to see him so sad. She tip-toed over to him and asked softly: "What were you hopin', Frankie?"

"To find someone who'd love me," he turned around to face her. His eye-make up was running, tears stained his cheeks.

He looked so pitiful and innocent that she began to cry herself. She pulled him into a hug and they began to cry together. After Frank decided that she had totally fallen for his ploy, he carefully lifted her and carried her back to the bed. He laid her down while she whimpered. He crawled on top of her and they kissed. She reached down and untied his robe, he chuckled victoriously.

"So you'll stay?" He asked.

"Uh-huh," she nodded.

"And you'll keep this little secret of mine?"

"Uh-huh," she repeated. "I love you, Frankie."

"I know, baby," He positioned himself over her. "I know."


	7. Chapter 7: Unexpected Visitor

**Chapter Seven: Unexpected Visitor**

_Disclaimer: Ritz and Fox own all._

Columbia watched the sleeping Frank with a loving smile on her face. She reached over and gently played with his gorgeous black locks; he stirred a little but stayed asleep. She found his light snoring to be adorable, and the small devious smile that she had come to love was on his lips. She was lost in her fantasies when the communication portal began to beep.

"Frankie! Where are you?" A high-pitched voice asked harshly.

Columbia jumped out of the bed and slid on the pink robe that Frankie had let her borrow. She skipped up to the screen and saw the same dark haired woman that had been on the screen just a few hours ago.

"Frank, er, Frankie's unavailable at the moment," Columbia said cheerfully. "Could I take a message?"

The queen squinted at the tiny girl, "Who are you?"

"I'm Columbia."

"Huh. Frankie didn't mention you...are you an Earthling?"

"Uh-huh," Columbia nodded.

The queen examined the little Earth girl's face until finally sniffing and saying, "Well you're not much to look at. Honestly, I don't understand why he would settle."

It was obvious that the queen was jealous that Frank had already found a new little lover; she had wanted him to cry for her for at least a month.

Columbia's cheeks turned pink with embarrassment and rage, "Just who do you think you are, lady? Callin' me plain. Hah! Why don't you try lookin' in a mirror sometime?"

The queen's mouth was open in a 'oh' of shock and surprise; no one spoke to the queen that way.

"_I've never been so insulted in my entire life!_" The queen shrieked. "I am the queen of Transylvania! I'll have your head for speaking to me in such a manner!"

"So you're Frankie's mom? Well, he obviously didn't get his good looks from your side."

"_Shut up, you pathetic excuse for an organism! I'll kill you myself!_"

Columbia refused to back down, she was about to scream something back when a hand clamped over her mouth. As she struggled, she felt a pair of lips tickle her ear as they whispered sharply: "Do not say another word!" It was Frank.

He looked up at the screen and threw the queen a seductive smile, his hand still covering the enraged Columbia's mouth.

"Mummy! I must say, you look absolutely--"

"Hmph!" The queen stuck her nose in the air and looked away from the screen.

"What's wrong, Mummy?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm just a tad upset that my only beloved son never transmitted back after he promised he would," the queen began to cry.

"Oh, don't cry," Frank cooed. "I'm sorry."

"I'll forgive you, if you kill the ugly little Earth girl for me," the queen pouted.

Columbia gave a muffled cry, Frank tightened his grip on her. He casually let his robe fall open a bit.

"Now why would you ask me to do a thing like that?"

The queen was utterly distracted, "What?"

"Why would you want me to do such a thing to this innocent girl?"

"Do what, dear?"

Frank's smile grew, "Nothing, Mummy. I'm afraid I must go now."

The queen looked up, disappointed, "Oh, alright. Please transmit back soon, though. I miss you, Frankie."

"I know," He blew her a kiss before pulling the lever.

He turned to face the now free Columbia, "Really, Columbia, you must learn to be more respectful to members of royalty."

"She called me ugly!" Columbia pointed at the black screen.

"She may call you whatever she likes. She is the queen," Frank said, moving closer to her. "And because I am prince, I may do whatever I like to you."

This made Columbia giggle, "You don't have to be a prince to do that."

Frank pulled her into a rough kiss while his hands roamed beneath her robe. Frank groaned as the portal beeped and reluctantly pulled himself away from Columbia.

"Master," Riff Raff appeared on the screen. "There is an earthling approaching the castle."

"What?" Frank asked excitedly. "Show them to me!"

The screen changed to the view of one of the cameras Riff Raff had put up as a precaution against earthling intruders. The camera zoomed in on a young man in a business suit carrying a briefcase.

"Oh my," Frank said, eying the man's form.

Riff Raff came back on, "What would you like us to do with him, Master?"

Frank was thoughtful for a moment. He had not been outside his room since they had come to Earth; he had no idea what rooms were available.

"Perhaps we could let him in and show him into the lounge," Riff Raff suggested. "I could have Magenta bring out some of the Earth wine I acquired when I went into Denton yesterday."

Frank nodded, "Very well. I will be down shortly."

He pulled the lever and walked over to his closet and yanked on the chain to turn the lights on. What would he wear? He looked at himself in the mirror. He'd have to re-do his make-up. _If only Otho were here_, Frank sighed. Columbia watched Frank disappear into the closet, unsure of what she was supposed to do. Quietly she crept over to the doorway of the closet.

"Frankie? What should I do?" She asked softly.

Frank turned, surprised by her sudden appearance; he'd almost forgotten about her. He stared at her for a few minutes, deciding what to do with her.

"Well, I suppose you can't wear that," He fumbled around for a few moments, pulling things off hangers and putting them back again. Eventually he found a conservative long black dress that looked a size too big for her; Frank refused to have any attention drawn away from him. He wanted the man to be totally focused on Frank and Frank alone.

He handed the dress to Columbia who looked at it and made a face. Frank was too busy picking out his own outfit to care about her reaction to the dress. Columbia sighed and put on the dress. She was almost hidden in its mass of black fabric. When Frank was finished in the closet and went to apply his make-up, Columbia sneaked into it and began searching through the old dusty side of the closet; the other side was all of Frank's corsets and heels. She was beginning to worry that Frank was becoming distracted from her and she somehow needed to bring attention back to herself. Her eyes fell upon a small red velvet dress that may have been worn by a young girl at Christmas. She quickly slipped off the black mass of fabric she was wearing, and pulled on the red dress. It fit snugly, struggled to contain her chest, and barely went to mid-thigh.

_Perfect_, She thought, _Frankie will love this!_

She danced out of the closet, ready to present her new outfit to her beloved Frank, but he had already left the room.


	8. Chapter 8: Annie and Alan

**Chapter Eight: Annie and Alan**

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for Alan._

Alan Thompson sat uncomfortably in the hard, fading pink lounge chair. He clutched his briefcase as tightly as he could with his sweaty hands. His eyes darted nervously between the creepy looking butler and maid who just stood there and smiled at him.

"Are you sure that I cannot interest you in any wine? We have quite a variety..." The butler trailed off and slowly looked over at the maid.

Alan shook his head, "No thank you."

He had been specifically told by his boss to not accept any food or drink that They might offer; it could contain poison. They were not trustworthy and no matter how they might try to persuade or threaten him, he was not to reveal anything about the Agency. His nerves were from a mixture of worry that he might mess up his first assignment and be forced back into tedious office work, and fear that he might be in a house full of actual aliens.

A silence fell upon the room once again, and all Alan could hear was the _tick _of the clock in the foyer. The back of the chair was to the door which made him even more nervous. What if one of Them sneaked up behind him and killed him? He'd be off the investigation team for sure.

"Do you think we could begin the, um, inspection without your, uh, master?" Alan stood up, shaking, "You see I'm on a very tight schedule. Being a house inspector makes you very busy, you know?" He laughed weakly and received no response from the servants.

"So eager to begin the party without me?" Someone whispered from behind Alan.

He jumped and spun around quickly. His mouth dropped open at the sight before him. Frank chuckled at the man's expression; it was rather fun to see the reactions the humans gave when they first saw him.

Frank held out his hand, "I am Doctor Frank N Furter."

Much to Frank's surprise, Alan did not kiss his hand, but took it in his own sweaty hand and shook Frank's roughly. He supposed that it was an Earth custom—he did not like it at all.

"I-I am Alan Thompson," Alan stuttered. "I've come to inspect you. I-I mean your house! I'm a house inspector! Old houses like these can be v-very dangerous to live in and we want to make sure you are safe and--"

Frank shushed Alan and put a finger to his lips.

"That is very thoughtful of you, Alan," he purred. "Why don't we begin with the bedrooms?"

"Uh...um...well..." Alan backed into the couch and back onto it. His briefcase flew out of his slippery hands and all of its contents spilled on the floor.

Frank smiled sinisterly at the shaking man on the couch. Alan quickly worked to right himself before Frank could take advantage of his position. Frank slowly perched himself on the arm of the couch.

"Riff Raff, pick that mess up for Alan, would you?" Frank's eyes never left Alan.

"Oh, no, that's alright! I can get it!" Alan went to stand but Frank stuck his legs out across Alan's lap and kept him on the couch.

"Nonsense," Frank stroked Alan's cheek. "Cleaning up is part of Riff Raff's job."

Riff Raff grumbled as he bent down and snatched up a few of the scattered papers. He paused when he saw a folder marked "Assignment" in red ink. He picked it up, opened it, and scanned the first of the pages in the folder. Frank and Alan did not notice Riff Raff's discovery; Frank was too busy seducing Alan and Alan had become too entranced by Frank to notice anything else.

"Master," Riff Raff clutched the folder tightly. "It would seem that our guest is lying about his occupation."

"What?" Frank's eyes widened at Alan.

"He works for an agency that seeks out alien lifeforms for tests of some sort," Riff Raff explained. "It is all explained in this."

He handed Frank the folder, which Frank opened and began to read. When he was finished, he angrily threw it on the floor and jumped off of the couch. He grabbed Alan by the collar and pulled him off the couch.

"Please, just let me go," Alan pleaded. "I s-swear I won't tell anyone. I-I'll just tell Doctor Scott that--"

"How does this Doctor Scott know about us?" Frank demanded.

"We spotted your ship flying over Denton a few weeks ago. Our team of experts was able to pinpoint your exact location through the magnetic pull the house has because you placed some sort of giant magnet in the house."

"Giant magnet?" Frank looked over at Riff Raff who glowered at the floor. "You idiot! Why did you install it?"

"For protection," Riff Raff said through his teeth. "Master."

"Lot of good that did us," Frank scoffed, he turned his attention back to Alan. "Now....what to do with you..."

"Please don't hurt me," he squeaked.

"Frankie? What're you doin'?" Someone asked in a small, high-pitched voice.

Everyone looked over at the doorway and saw Columbia standing there, her eyes wide and fearful.

Before Frank could respond, Alan cried out, "Annie!"

Columbia jumped at the name and squinted her eyes at Alan.

"Alan?" Columbia whispered.

"Annie?" Frank looked confused.

"That's my real name," Columbia said as she skipped over to the two men. "Could ya let go of Alan, please?"

Frank slowly complied and backed away to watch the scene unfold. Columbia wrapped Alan in a hug and Alan kissed her cheek.

"What're you doin' here?" She asked.

Alan looked over at Frank who just stood there with his arms crossed.

"Business," Alan said finally.

"He knows our little secret," Frank leaned against the wall. "He was planning on taking us to a facility of your government where they would run..._tests _on us. Unfortunately for him, the plans are to be changed."

Columbia's jaw dropped and she pulled away from Alan.

"Do you know what they are?" Alan asked, shocked.

"Yeah, I do," Columbia stood between Alan and Frank. "And I won't let you hurt them."

"Annie, listen to me! You have to get out of here; they're no good. I don't know what they told you, but they're not trustworthy."

Frank noticed a certain strength in Alan that he hadn't seen before. It had come out as soon as Columbia entered the room. _Oh isn't that sweet? _Frank thought sardonically. _They're lovers...well, _were _lovers._

"You don't know 'em like I know 'em," Columbia took a step back toward Frank.

"Oh yeah? How did you get here, anyway?"

"Riffy hired me to come sing to Frank. He told me it was Frank's birthday."

"And was it is birthday?" Alan raised an eyebrow.

"What does it matter? Frankie would never hurt me. He loves me."

Alan gave a loud laugh, "They don't love, Annie, they can't."

"How would you even know what love is? Runnin' off and leavin' me with just a note?"

"I had to, Annie. It was for your own safety. I was trying to protect you from them," He pointed at Frank.

"Sure it was," Columbia walked over to Frank and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I think you'd better go, Alan."

"I'm afraid that isn't possible, Columbia," Frank stepped in.

"What do ya mean?"

Frank looked over at Riff Raff and nodded his head. Riff Raff ran over to Alan and swiftly pulled Alan's hands behind his back and held them there.

"He knows too much," Frank pulled out of her arms and walked over to Alan. "He can't be trusted to leave with such knowledge. Though I'm sure with a little bit of..._help_, Alan will learn to keep our little secret for us and then he can go home unharmed. We'll begin the helping process immediately."

Frank's eyes looked at Alan with a such a hunger that Alan began to sweat under the heat of them. Riff Raff dragged Alan out of the room, followed by Frank. Columbia and Magenta were left in the room alone. Columbia looked down at her dress. _He didn't even notice that I'd changed..._

"Do not cry, little earthling," Magenta walked over to Columbia who had begun to sob. "The master does not intend to hurt him. He has...other things in mind for your lover."

"That's not why I'm upset," Columbia said through sobs. "I'm cryin' because I don't think Frankie wants me anymore. Ever since stupid Alan walked up to the castle..." She broke out into fresh sobs.

"Perhaps you should take a valk," Magenta suggested. "Here is the Earth currency that ve owe you. Go purchase something nice for yourself."

Columbia sniffed and looked up at the maid, "Thanks. What's your name again?"

"Magenta."

"That's a nice name," Columbia wiped her eyes.

"Thank you."

The two walked out into the foyer and stopped at the front entrance. Columbia opened the door and before she walked out, she turned to Magenta and said sadly, "If Frankie asks, tell him I'll be back soon." She closed the door behind her and headed out into the late afternoon sun.

**Author's Note: Do not fear, Eddie is on the way. **


	9. Chapter 9: Devil's Eyes

**Chapter Nine: Devil's Eyes**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

Dusk had settled by the time Columbia reached Denton. She thought that maybe returning to her hometown would make her feel a little bit better, but all she felt was the same empty loneliness that had been with her since she'd left the castle. She tried to tell herself that she should just go home and never go back to the castle, but Frankie's hold on her was just too strong now. Even if he abused her, she knew that she wouldn't be able to leave him. In some twisted way, Frankie's neglect was his way of letting her know that he loved her...or at least that's what Columbia told herself.

She shivered as a cold night breeze blew by her; she'd forgotten to grab a coat before she left. In her right hand she held the money that Magenta had given her. She stopped in front of her favorite thrift shop.

_Guess I'd better go buy a coat, _she thought as she looked at the display window.

Her eyes wandered over a mannequin dressed in a glittery yellow jacket, rainbow bustier, and black shorts with fishnets. On top of its head it wore a glittery top hat that matched the jacket, and on its neck was a choker with a bow. A smile stretched across her face; the outfit was absolutely wonderful. She quickly ran into the store and came out with the entire ensemble plus a pair of baby blue socks that she had spotted. She felt shiny and new.

Across the street a neon pink salon sign glared at her, daring her to come inside. She happily danced her way across the road and into the salon. She came out of that with most of her hair chopped off and died the same color as the salon sign. A warm spark ignited inside of her and spread through her entire body. She walked down the street with utter confidence.

A car's horn was honked right next to her and she shrieked in fright. She looked over, about to give the driver the 'what for', when her eyes met his. They were wild yet warm at the same time; they made her feel both excited and comforted. He winked at her and motioned her into his rusty old pick-up truck. She slowly slid into the passenger side, her eyes still fixed on his.

"Hey," he said in a low voice. "I'm Eddie."

"C-Columbia," Columbia managed to squeak out.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doin' out here at night?"

She giggled, "Shoppin'!"

"Of course," he looked her up and down. "I like your outfit."

"Thanks," she tugged down on the jacket a little.

There was a long silence before Eddie started up the truck.

"Where're you headed?" He asked.

"You don't have to take me home," she said, preparing to get out.

Eddie grabbed onto her and yanked her back in the car. Though this motion seemed to be a little rough and rude, Columbia understood that this was just Eddie's nature. She smiled at him and buckled her seat belt.

"I live just outside of Denton," she told him as he pulled away from the curb. "Y'know that big old castle up on the hill?"

"_You_ live in that creepy old place?" He took his eyes off the road to look at her in disbelief.

"Well, not just me..." she bit her lip as she was reminded of Frank.

Eddie's face fell; he knew that look on a girl.

"You've got a guy?"

"It's a little...complicated."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Columbia sighed, "I thought he loved me but he's gotten a little..._distracted_."

"Distracted from a pretty girl like you? He doesn't deserve you."

Columbia giggled and began to feel better again.

...

The rest of the car ride had been pleasant with Eddie rambling on about his favorite music and how he his job as a delivery boy was only temporary; he planned on being a rock star one day. Columbia liked to watch him talk about things he was really passionate about; he got this sort of twinkle in his eye that she loved.

When they reached the castle, Columbia felt sadness wash over her once again as she climbed out of the truck. She shut the passenger's door and skipped her way around the truck to the driver's side. She looked up at Eddie, waiting for him to say something to her.

"You think it'd be alright with your boyfriend if I stopped by sometime?" He asked.

"He's not my boyfriend," Columbia laughed, but saying the words out loud stung a little. "But I don't think he'd mind."

"Good," Eddie nodded. "Because I'm goin' to stop by no matter what your 'not-boyfriend' says."

Columbia's heart did flips at the thought of Eddie wanting to come visit her again. She quickly jumped up and kissed him lightly on the lips before dancing her way to the castle door where she turned and waved enthusiastically to him. He stuck his arm out of the window and waved back at her while he pulled out of the long driveway. Columbia watched him disappear down the road and sighed.

Suddenly the door opened up behind her. She turned around to find Magenta standing there looking rather distressed; her eyes widened when she recognized Columbia.

"You have changed yourself," Magenta said with a hint of approval before she grabbed Columbia's arm and pulled her inside.

"What's the matter?" Columbia asked while being dragged up the staircase by Magenta.

"Riff Raff killed the new earthling vhen he attempted an escape. The master vas very upset vith Riff Raff—he vas hoping for a new playmate--"

"Alan's dead?!" Columbia cried.

"Yes. It vas very unvise for Riff Raff to do such a thing. I--"

"Won't the people he works for be lookin' for him?" Columbia yanked her arm out of Magenta's hand. "Did they already come for Frankie? Oh my god! They took him already, didn't they?" She began to cry.

Magenta growled impatiently, "Riff Raff took care of the earthling's 'people'. He managed to send a message to them over a communication device the earthling had in his bag. The master is up in his room, and if you vould please follow me I must bring you up to him. I'm sure your new appearance vill please him."

Columbia wiped the tears from her eyes, "He wants to see me?"

Magenta did not reply, she just guided Columbia up the rest of the stairs and to Frank's bedroom door. Columbia heard some sort of racket coming from inside the room that stopped as soon as Magenta knocked frantically on the door.

"Who is it?" Frank's voice asked sharply.

"Magenta, Master," Magenta replied. "Columbia has returned."

There was a pause before Frank said, "Bring her in."

Magenta opened the door and gestured for Columbia to enter the candle-lit room. Columbia slowly walked in and immediately saw Frank with a whip in his hand and Riff Raff on the ground, not moving. Magenta ran over to the bleeding handyman and helped him up. Columbia watched Riff Raff limp out of the room with the aid of his sister. As soon as the door closed, Frank gasped.

"Oh, Columbia! Look at you!" He squealed in excitement, dropping the whip.

She blushed and looked down. Frank sauntered over to her, placing his hand beneath her chin and forcing her eyes to meet his. There was something in her eyes that made her almost forget about Alan and Eddie. Something that made her feel like she had been silly to think that he didn't want her. His eyes were nothing like Eddie's though; instead of comfort, she found that experience lit them.

"If I may make a suggestion about your outfit...?" He murmured.

"Sure," she whispered.

"I think it would look better off of you."

Columbia smiled, _Things are goin' back to normal. _

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for all the kind reviews! I'm glad you all enjoy it. I'm sorry that it took so long for this chapter to be posted (school's been crazy and I've been working on a another Rocky fanfic that I'll post once this one is completed). **


	10. Chapter 10: Delivery!

**Chapter Ten: Delivery!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own RHPS. It belongs to the lovely Richard O'Brien and Fox._

"Down you bloody mongrels!" Riff Raff's shout echoed into Magenta's room.

"What's Riffy doin'?" Columbia asked before blowing on Magenta's newly-painted nails.

"Trying to train the dogs he bought last veek," Magenta rolled her eyes. "I told him ve did not need the dogs vith everything else he has installed, but ever since that earthling came he's been obsessed with making sure that ve are protected."

"Jeezum," Columbia sat back on the bed. "Didn't he just put in some sonic-y thing?"

"The Transducer? Yes."

"He shouldn't--"

Columbia was cut off by someone throwing open the bedroom door. Frank stood there looking very unhappy.

"Frankie!" Columbia squealed and leaped off the bed.

He ignored the excited groupie, "Mummy just transmitted, Magenta. She told me something _very _interesting."

Magenta climbed off of the bed, "And vhat vas that, Master?"

"That there is a war going on between Transylvania and Prudentia. Were you aware of this?"

"Yes, Master."

"I see," he widened his eyes. "And when were you planning on informing your _prince_ about this?"

"I'm sorry, Master," Magenta bowed.

"I'm sure you are."

"You're planet's at war?" Columbia squeaked.

"Yes, Columbia. It seems that we will be remaining on your planet for much longer than we would have liked," Frank said through clenched teeth.

"Well that's okay, Frankie!"

"How can you say such a thing? This is horrible!" Frank stamped his heel.

"It means you get to spend more time with me," she ran up and hugged him.

Magenta watched Frank roll his eyes. She hated the way he treated the little pink-haired earthling. Though she could be rather annoying at times, she did not deserve to have her heart played around with by Frank.

A blaring car horn from outside made the room's three occupants jump in surprise. Once she had recovered from the shock of the horn, Columbia loudly squealed and danced her way out of the room. Magenta and Frank followed after her in confusion and annoyance.

Riff Raff was standing by front door when they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"There is a male earthling outside," Riff Raff turned his gaze to Columbia. "He wishes to see you."

Columbia wasted no time in rushing out the front door screaming, "Eddie!"

She ran down the front steps toward the waiting greaser who was leaning up against his rusty pick-up truck. He caught her by the hips when she reached him and pulled her into a rough kiss. She giggled as he pulled away.

"I almost didn't recognize you with all the make-up," he said.

Her response was halted by a shocked expression that crawled across Eddie's face. His mouth hung open and his eyes widened until Columbia thought they would pop out of his head. She turned around to see what had frightened him so much only to find Frankie, Magenta, and Riff standing at the top of the stairs. She looked back at Eddie, confused.

"W-who the hell is _that_?" He whispered, lifting a shaky finger to point at Frank.

A low chuckle echoed from the stairs to the groupie and the greaser.

"Oh, Columbia?" Frank slowly made his way down the stairs and sauntered down the driveway. "Aren't you going to introduce us to your, erm, _charming _friend?"

"Oh yeah! Eddie this is Frankie!" Columbia smiled brightly, "And back there is Riff and Magenta!"

Frank extended his hand, Eddie ignored it and watched Frank's eyes fearfully. This did not please Frank in the least; he was used to being stared at, but Eddie was just being rude. He pulled back his hand and crossed his arms.

"Well what is he doing here?" Frank glared back at Eddie.

Columbia saw that Frank was unhappy with Eddie and began to worry that if she associated herself with Eddie then Frank would hate her.

"Um...I hired him...as our new delivery boy! Yeah! I mean, it takes Riff such a long time to get into Denton 'cause he doesn't have a car, so--"

"I see," Frank eyed Eddie cautiously. "Where is our delivery then?"

"Uh..." Eddie blinked hard.

Columbia skipped over to the truck bed and jumped into it. She searched around frantically for a few moments before finding what she was looking for. She held the brown paper bag tightly in her fist and ran back over to Frank.

"Here it is! I ordered it especially for you, Frankie," she said sweetly.

Frank snatched up the paper bag. He carefully opened it and peered inside. There was a long silence before Frank finally reached in and pulled out a needle and a small plastic bag filled with white powder.

"But that's--" Eddie cried but was stopped by Columbia's hand slapping over his mouth.

"What is this?" Frank held up the objects, confused.

"You mean you've never...?" Columbia stared at him with wide eyes.

"Never what?"

"Don't worry, I'll show you," she skipped to his side and wrapped her hands around one of his arms. "Let's go back inside. Bye, Eddie!" Columbia would take any opportunity she could to be with Frank and this seemed like one of those opportunities.

"Well, hold on a moment, Columbia," Frank slipped his arm out of the groupie's grasp and focused his attentions on Eddie once more. He was determined to make Eddie want him; it was the sort of challenge that thrilled Frank. "It would be quite rude of us to not invite Eddie inside, wouldn't it?"

His smile made Eddie shiver.

"Riff Raff," Frank ordered. "Why don't you show Eddie around the castle? The ballroom, the dining room...the _bedrooms_. I have a few things I must do, but I will most certainly..._meet up_ with Eddie later."

"No! Uh...no thanks," Eddie's face was twisted in fear. "I gotta get back to work."

"Nonsense. I simply will not take 'no' for an answer," Frank smirked seductively.

The heat of Frank's eyes was too much for Eddie's and he let himself be led inside the castle by the handyman. Frank sighed happily and strutted after them.

"Frankie?" Columbia ran after him.

"Not now, Columbia," Frank muttered as he walked through the giant oak doors.

"Oh for goddess' sake!" Magenta rolled her eyes. "It vas not supposed to be like this. Ve should be on our vay home by now, not tending to Frank's playmates."

Columbia's face turned bright red, "So why don't ya just go home?! Then I wouldn't have to—to--" She burst into tears and ran inside.

Magenta had become fond of the little Earthling, but sometimes she could be just as annoyingly over-dramatic as Frank. With a loud sigh, Magenta made her way into the castle and let them slam shut behind her.


	11. Chapter 11: Eddie's Seduction

**Chapter 11: Eddie's Seduction**

_Author's Note: I'm so sorry that it's taken me such a long time to update, you guys! I've been incredibly busy with school and the play that I was involved in. Now that it's summer I promise to be better about updating. I plan on finishing this story and posting my other one before the summer is out. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!_

_-Ava_

_**Disclaimer: Fox and Ritz own RHPS.**_

A few months passed and things around the castle seemed to be relatively calm (as calm as life can be with a sex-crazed transvestite around). The volunteers still had yet to arrive but Riff Raff and Magenta had received many updates from Commander Graves about the whereabouts of said volunteers. Apparently the volunteers were making a few "stops" along the way and it would take them longer to get to Earth than everyone originally thought.

Since it was apparent that they would be on Earth for quite awhile, Riff Raff decided to make himself more at "home"--which meant that he would build a lab. He managed to get the old lift in the castle to work again and he found that it led up to a deserted and cold room that had been painted pink. Statues were placed in various places about the room and Riff Raff came to the conclusion that it must have been used as some sort of great hall for Earth art.

_What a perfect spot for a lab_, he thought to himself. It had only way in and out (the lift), and it seemed to be almost separated from the rest of the house and, best of all, Frank had no idea that it was here. That last thing alone was enough reason for Riff Raff to make this space his new laboratory. He would spend three months cleaning the room up and building his lab. He spent every moment he could working on his lab and even skipped sleeping some times.

Magenta began to worry about her brother but never told him to stop. He had told her all of his plans with such excitement that she would have hated to take any of his spirit away from him by letting him know that she disapproved of how much time he spent on it. Besides, it was the only thing that seemed to give him an escape from the torture he endured from Frank.

Frank had become almost merciless with punishing Riff Raff. He would pull out his whip if Riff Raff so much as breathed wrong. Frank felt frustrated in a multitude of ways. First of all, he was stuck a foreign planet with no hope of going home anytime soon. Second of all, he had not been able to find a new playmate in a few months. He had grown tired of Columbia and Eddie would let Frank have a shot at him. Frank's only relief came when Eddie delivered the Earth drugs. The drugs let Frank escape from reality for a short while. The only problem Frank had with the drugs was that those that required a needle also required him to bandage them up after he had stuck himself.

Columbia spent her time either moping about the castle, trying to tap dance in the ballroom, or sleeping with Eddie. After Frank had seemingly lost interest in Columbia, Eddie tried to slip into her view. He had always really liked Columbia but she had never paid attention to him; she was too busy chasing after Frank. Eddie hated Frank for the way he treated Columbia and the fact that Frank was always trying to get into Eddie's pants. Eddie had been successful so far in blocking all of Frank's attempts, but he was no match for Frank and he knew it. And Frank finally managed to break him one night.

Eddie had come by to deliver Frank's drugs. He usually just gave them to Columbia to give to Frank but that night Frank answered the door.

"Hello, Eddie," he purred.

"Uh, hey, Frank," Eddie swallowed hard. "Wh-where's Columbia?"

"She's a bit busy at the moment," Frank frowned. Eddie was always after Columbia, never Frank.

"Oh, well I have to get goin' anyway," Eddie held up a brown paper bag. "Here's your stuff."

Frank took the bag from Eddie and then patted his waist like he was looking for money to pay Eddie with.

"Oh, dear," Frank said. "It would seem that I've left your money upstairs. Why don't you come inside while I go get it."

"Uh, that's okay," Eddie smiled weakly. "You can always just give the money to Columbia and she can--"

"Do you not like me, Eddie?" Frank cut him off and pouted.

"I-I like you alright, Frank," Eddie said nervously—he wasn't about to anger Frank; he'd seen what Frank did to Riff Raff.

"Then why do you never want to come visit with me?"

"Well, I'm a pretty busy guy and--"

"If you really liked me then you'd make time for me," Frank continued to pout but something in his eyes warned Eddie that he was walking on a fine line.

Eddie began to shake.

"I guess I could come in for a little bit," Eddie nodded.

"Wonderful," Frank smiled and opened the door wider to let Eddie in.

Eddie walked into the castle and jumped as the door shut behind him.

"Why don't you wait in the lounge?" Frank said from behind Eddie. "I'll be right back down with your money."

"O-okay," Eddie nodded and quickly ran into the lounge. He sat down on one of the chairs and waited nervously for Frank to return. He was hoping that Columbia or one of the creepy servants would walk in instead and save him but none of them did. He felt a bead of sweat roll down his forehead and quickly wiped it away.

While Eddie was downstairs freaking out, Frank was upstairs getting ready. He was re-applying his make-up and changing himself into his most flattering outfit. He didn't find Eddie all that attractive but there was something thrilling about the chase Eddie was putting up that made Frank want him. Frank finished "readying" himself, grabbed a couple dollars off of his vanity and made his way downstairs.

Eddie felt as though twenty years ad passed by the time Frank walked into the room. He quickly stood up, ready to grab the money and go, but Frank pushed him back down.

"Eager to leave, Eddie?" Frank frowned.

"No, no," Eddie said, his voice trembling, "I just..."

Eddie trailed off as Frank got closer. Soon the transvestite was straddling Eddie's lap with a smirk playing at his lips.

"You've made it most difficult for me to be, erm, _close _to you, Eddie," Frank whispered. "You're always after silly Columbia as if she could offer you what _I _can."

"F-Frank, wh-what are you d-do--" Eddie stammered.

Frank cut him off with a passionate kiss. The delivery boy was very unresponsive at first; his shock made him freeze up. It was not long before he began to struggle though. Frank pulled away from Eddie.

"G-get off me!" Eddie cried and struggled to stand up. "I'm not a goddamn fag!"

Frank was unfamiliar with the term 'fag' but instantly knew that it was meant as an insult. He fell to the floor as Eddie successfully stood up. Eddie tried to run to the door but Frank tripped him. Frank quickly crawled on top of the fallen Eddie. He put his lips to Eddie's ear and whispered, "There's no crime in giving yourself over to absolute pleasure, Eddie." Frank rolled Eddie over so that he was lying on his back. It was apparent to Frank that foreplay was not going to get him anywhere with Eddie, so he went straight to the main event. He undid Eddie's belt and unzipped his fly and...

Eddie let out a noise that was somewhere between a cry and a moan. Frank smiled victoriously and continued giving Eddie the "absolute pleasure" that he so deserved. Eddie felt sick, wrong and wonderful all at the same time. He just laid like a lump on the floor, letting Frank's lips do all the work.

...

Frank carefully stood up and looked down at Eddie. He found his underwear and quickly slipped it back on. Eddie just continued to lie there, breathing heavily. Frank smiled and went down on his knees. He took Eddie's hand and put the money into it. Then he got up and walked out of the room. Eddie didn't leave the house until almost an hour later.


	12. Chapter 12: Together At Last

**Chapter 12: Together At Last**

_Author's Note: I am really terribly sorry that I didn't update all summer, but I was in a show and I had almost no time to myself. I will try to update as often as I can but junior year seems to want to keep me from doing anything but homework. I also have some fairly bad news: The computer that I had been writing on crashed and I lost all of my ideas for the story. It's terrible, I know. I'm going to work very hard to try to remember where I was taking this story, but some ideas may be lost and I may not be able to tie together all of the events in the movie the way that I had hoped. I hope you all still enjoy this story nonetheless. _

_Thanks for your support,_

_Ava_

**_Disclaimer: Richard O'Brien and Fox own RHPS._**

****Columbia bent over the toilet bowl one more time, certain that she was going to throw up again. Everything seemed to hurt; her stomach ached, her limbs felt useless, and her head felt heavy. The worst pain she felt though was in her heart; she felt betrayed and unwanted. She had watched Frank disappear into his room with a new playmate plenty of times, but this time it wasn't just a nameless stranger who Frank had slept with. Columbia pulled herself away from the toilet and set on the cold floor, fresh tears streaming down her face. She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her forehead on top of them.

This had all began at breakfast that morning. Columbia had been sitting at the table with Magenta, sharing some recipes and forcing herself to swallow the burned oatmeal that Magenta had made for her. Frank had entered the dining room, looking just as glamorous as he always did. He sat down in his chair at the head of the table and gave Magenta a knowing look.

"I vill be right back," Magenta said to Columbia before leaving the dining room to go make Frank his breakfast.

Columbia was very excited to have this alone time with Frank.

"Good morning, Frankie," she has said with a bright smile.

"Good morning," Frank said with a yawn.

"How'd ya sleep?"

Frank's lips curled into a smile, "Wonderfully."

"That's good," Columbia said, her smile dimming a bit as Frank continued to stare at her. She didn't mind the fact that Frank was staring at her, it was the _way_ that he was staring at her; like he knew something that she didn't.

"I suppose it was due to that fantastic romp I had last night," Frank stretched. "You know, Eddie is quite the little--"

"Eddie?!" Columbia shrieked. The world seemed to stop for a moment as Columbia waited for Frank to say: "I was only joking, Columbia. Now, why don't we just go up to my room?"

Instead, Frank's smile became cruel and he said, "Yes. I think I may just have to invite him over again today. I'm quite surprised that you never tried--"

"Excuse me," Columbia cut Frank off, jumped up from the table and ran out of the dining room. If she had heard Frank say one more word about Eddie, she was sure that she would have emptied the contents of her stomach right there on the table.

Columbia forced herself to stand up and go to the sink where she splashed warm water on her face. She lifted her head and stared at her reflection with disgust.

_What am I still doing here? _She thought to herself before sliding back down to the floor and burying her head in her hands.

…

"Columbia?" Eddie knocked on the door.

"Go away, Eddie!" A voice squeaked from behind the door.

A week had passed since Eddie had been invited by Frank to stay at the castle. "Invited" made it sound like Eddie had a choice in the matter though. Frank had all but physically forced him to stay and he had been too afraid to say no.

_I'm not afraid of him, _Eddie tried to tell himself. _He's just a goddam fag._

Every time he saw Frank, however much he'd tell himself that he wasn't afraid, he'd start shaking and try to run the other way.

"Aw, c'mon, Columbia," Eddie knocked on the door again. "Let me in!"

It wasn't entirely bad being stuck in the castle; he got to see Columbia. Of course, Columbia wasn't too happy to see Eddie. In fact, she had pretty much locked herself in her room since he'd come to the castle. He knew why she was avoiding him but often tried to forget about it (though Frank had made that pretty hard since he'd forced Eddie into at least one repeat performance per day).

Eddie wished that he could just explain to Columbia that he didn't want to do it with Frank, that Frank was manipulating him into those..._situations_, and he was powerless to refuse. He wanted so badly to just be able to talk to her, to have at least one friend in the castle full of lunatics.

There was silence from behind the door. Eddie sighed and sat down, leaning his back against the hard wood. He began singing, hoping Columbia would hear. Sometimes Eddie felt that singing was the only way he could show how he really felt.

Suddenly, the door that he had been leaning against opened and Eddie fell flat on his back. Columbia's face appeared over him and she blinked.

"What do you want?" She stood up and walked away from him, over to her bed.

Eddie scrambled to get into a standing position.

"I wanna talk to you," he stood awkwardly near the door.

"So talk," Columbia sat down and began studying her nails.

Eddie sighed, "Look, Columbia, I like you...a lot, and I don't want you to hate me because of something that I can't control."

"Have you ever heard of the word 'no'? Or is it not in your vocabulary?"

"You know just as well as I do that your faggot boyfriend does whatever the hell he wants, no matter what you say to him," Eddie's face was red, but he spoke in a low voice, afraid that  
Frank might hear.

"Don't you dare call him that!" Columbia shouted and jumped up. "This is all your fault! IF you'd never picked me up--"

"Stop trying to protect him! He's insane and evil and--"

"Don't say that!" Columbia's hand came up and collided with Eddie's cheek.

Eddie held his cheek and looked at Columbia, shocked at her action. She was breathing heavily and her face was filled with rage. Her angry expression soon began to face, however, and soon she was crying.

Eddie stood there, not quite sure what to do. He slowly made his way closer to the sobbing girl and gently pulled her to him. She immediately wrapped her arms around him and began crying into his shirt.

"It's gonna be okay, I promise," Eddie murmured into her bright pink hair. "I promise."

Columbia pulled her face away from Eddie's shirt and looked up at him. Before he realized what had happened, Columbia stood up on her tip-toes and kissed him. Eddie was surprised at first; he couldn't seem to keep up with her mood swings.

_Maybe she's a little crazy too, _Eddie thought to himself.

Then her hand slid down his chest and down over a rather sensitive area.

_I guess I could deal with crazy, _He thought as he picked her up and carried her over to the bed.

She nearly ripped off his shirt as he undid her pajama top. Before long, the two of them were carried off into a state of absolute bliss.


	13. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hello, everyone!

First of all, I'd like to thank you all for your support and kind words for this story. Every review and message I've gotten has brought a smile to my face (and smiling is something I very much enjoy =]). However, I am afraid that I am frowning at the moment, for the difficulties and craziness of junior year in high school has taken over my life at the moment. This leaves me unable to get online very often and when I can it is only for a few moments at a time. I also have come down with a severe case of writer's block and need to sort some things out with the characters before continuing on. So, I am putting the story on a hiatus.

Frank is very unhappy with me, as you might guess, and is currently tapping a sparkly high heel and looking at me expectantly (Frank, please do not make a meal out of me, I promise I'll write more when I can...and when you stop behaving like a stubborn mule).

He didn't like that last comment very much =/

My hope is to continue the story as soon as Summer 2010 arrives (that's assuming the Gilbert & Sullivan shows I'm involved with don't take over the way junior year has).

Again, I thank you all for your support and so do all of the fabulous characters that make up our beloved RHPS universe.

Peace,

Ava3


End file.
